Digital Dawn
Digital Dawn (デジタルドーン Dejitaru Dōn) is a Fanon sequel to Digimon Tamers. The story takes place 3 years after the series finale and the Runaway Locomon movie.The story will be written and supervised by s0phia1996. It's avaliable in Fanfiction.net. You can read it here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5645476/1/Digital_Dawn Introduction 3 Years had passed since the Tamers defeated the D-Reaper and their partners left the Real World. Some time after the D-Reaper's defeat, strange things started happening in the Digital World. Since her 13rd birthday, a teenager girl called Luna Takuan and her friend, Tigresamon had been running away from Ravemon, an evil Digimon, who wants Tigresamon's powers to begin a war and make his own army. Now,Luna moved to Shinjuku, along with Tigresamon and her younger sister,Yumi, to live with her cousin,Takato. In her 8th Grade, Luna becomes friends with Jeri and meets Henry, her classmate. After Luna becomes Tigresamon's Tamer, she'll join forces with her cousin,Henry and Rika,together they must save the Digital World and stop the destruction of both worlds. Main Characters * Takato Matsuki (松田 啓人, Matsuda Takato): An imaginative teenager boy who created his own partner Digimon, and gradually emerges as the unofficial leader of the Tamers. When he was 12, he imagined Guilmon and brought him to life after discovering his Digivice.He is fun-loving and carefree and gets distracted with fun which affects his responsibilities. He's in love with Jeri, Patamon's Tamer. * Rika Nonaka (牧野 留姫, Makino Ruki):'''A tomboyish, headstrong female Tamer who is a champion Digimon card player and initially the most experienced against fighting Digimon. When she was 12, she chose Renamon out of her desire for the strongest partner. She has feelings for Ryo,but she won't admit it. * '''Henry Wong (李健良 Rii Jenrya): A half-Japanese/half-Chinese boy, the voice of reason in the group.When he was 12, he chose Terriermon as his partner in a video game. He's deeply in love with Luna, his classmate and best friend. * Luna Takuan (沢庵かおり Takuan Kaori): An shy goth teenager girl, who also inveted her own Digimon,Tigramon. She's the only protagonist, who was gifted with Paranormal Powers to help the Tamers to biomerge. She's Henry's best friend and love interest. She's secretly in love with Henry. However, she will have to learn how to control her powers and how to choose between friendship and love. Secondary Characters *'Ryo Akiyama (秋山 リョウ Akiyama Ryō):' Also known as the Legendary Tamer. 3 years ago, he went missing after beating Rika to take first place in the Digimon Card Tournament. He has strong feelings for Rika. *'Jeri Katou (加藤樹莉 Katō Juri):' A female tamer who is one of Takato's friends from school. 3 years ago, her partner was Leomon, but he was accidentaly killed by Beelzemon. Now,her partner is Patamon. She's Takato's love interest. She falls in love with him. *'Kazu Shioda(塩田 博和 Shiota Hirokazu):'A comedic tamer who is very good friends with Takato and Kenta, and often defeats them in the Digimon Card Game. He also idolizes Ryo. He moves with Kenta to Brazil. *'Kenta Kitagawa(北川 健太 Kitagawa Kenta):' A Tamer who is very good friends with Takato and Kazu. He moves with Kazu to Brazil. *'Suzie Wong (李 小春 Ri Shiuchon):'Henry's little sister, and the third youngest Tamer, along with Yumi (after Ai and Makoto). *'Ai and Mako(Ai and Makoto):' Two young children whom Impmon first met during his first time in the human world; his experiences with their sibling rivalry gave him a strong dislike for humans. They reconciled with Impmon near the end of Digimon Tamers. *'Yumi Takuan (沢庵由美 Takuan Yumi):'She's Luna's younger sister and Suzie's best friend.She's a tomboy, who disguises as a boy, for an unknown reason. In the middle of the story, she becomes a Tamer. *'Joanne (ジョアン Joan)': Character by Angelguardian12. She will be one of the most developed characters in the story. She lives at Rika's house as her adoptive sister. She's the princess of the Digital world, that's why her parents sacrificed their life for her. Her partner is Calumon. Minor Characters *'Akemi (明美):' An Angel from the Heavenly Council and the Guardian of the Star of Time. She's captured by Dorugamon and taken to the Dark Realm. She is one of Luna's few friends.Later, she's able to escape to the real world, as an orphan girl called Marianella (マリアンラ Marianra). *'Alice McCoy (McCoy Arisu アリスマッコイ):' A mysterious ghost girl, who died when she was accidentally being transported to the Digital World. This process electrocuted her. However, she's somewhat of a guardian, who along with Akemi, must protect Luna and Joanne. Development The 6th July, 2010; it was confirmed that Digital Dawn will continue as a saga and it is for now, divided in three parts, which are called Diaries. Each of the Diaries will have about 20-25 chapters. These are it's titles: *Digital Dawn *Awakening *Fallen Antagonists *'Hotaru Arahi (Arashi Hotaru 嵐蛍):' A sadistic member of The Order of the Dark Ecilpse 'and Ravemon's right hand. When she was 16 years old, she was transformed into a vampire by a boy called Damon. *'Ravemon: An evil Digimon, who wants Tigramon's powers to make his own huge and invincible army of Digimons to destroy the bridge between both worlds. Themes Digital Dawn's main themes are: Drama , Love and Supernatural. But their also some elements of Humor and some of Parody Parodys During the story, there lots of parodys of diferent TV series, books or movies. These are some of them: *In chapter 3, Luna calls Hotaru: 'Miss Congeniality'. This makes reference to the movie of the same name . *In chapter 4, Luna tells Henry: I can't stay in the same place all the time. I always need a change of air. Something similar was said by Jazmín Romero from the hit Argentinian TV show, Casi Ángeles ( Teen Angels or Almost Angels, in english) in the 4th season. This is the reason Henry calls Luna a gypsy. *In chapter 7, Mar says: Currently, that information is unknown…, making a parody to Mikuru Asahina from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Category:Digital Dawn